type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
The Jaeger
"You people have grown so complacent with the peace you have obtained, that you take it all for granted... and when something comes along that threatens your peace and your goddesses are unable to defend you, you lash out like children who had their toys taken away. A good portion of the people of my world has to suffer from illness, hunger, and worst of all, fear and terror. Children go to their schools worried if someone will come in to shoot the place up, families have been destroyed because of terrorists who think they're above the law, outside it, or beyond it, all while rich politicians waste their time on meaningless issues. You people have it easy and are ungrateful for what you've accomplished... which is why I will enjoy watching your world burn. Only then will you truly value what you have lost." ''--- The Jaeger'' The Jaeger(ジャガー Jagā?) is a character who appears in Hyperdimension Sephira. He is a prominent antagonist in season 1. He is given the task of hunting Shizuki Tsukamoto down and extracting the Gem of Sephira. Background Most of the Jaeger's background remains a mystery. What is known is that he used to have a family that was killed by terrorists ten years ago. This event caused him to forsake his own identity and become the Jaeger: a man that hunts criminals and terrorists and delivers his own justice, through murder torture, or severe incapacitation. At some point, the G.H.Q approached him and requested he become one of their operatives. He accepted and received some augmentations as a result. According to the Jaeger himself, he did indeed have a name--one which was an unremarkable english name, but he remarks that the person with that name died when his family was murdered and no longer goes by it. Appearance The Jaeger is an adult male that is always seen wearing a metallic skull mask with glowing red eyes, and a green hooded cloak. Underneath the cloak, he wears an all black outfit which is said to have some type of body armor underneath. Because of this outfit, his facial features are completely hidden and is unknown as of now. When out in public places, he does not wear his cloak and mask, but is still somewhat disguised enough to hid his face. In this, he appears as a tall, thin man of uncertain age wearing a black fedora with a grey or white hatband, a knee length, notched lapel, black trenchcoat with the collar upturned to obscure part of his face and a loose white turtleneck underneath. Because of his hat and coat, much of his face cannot be seen in detail, but his face structure is described as being somewhat gaunt with visible cheekbones and a pale complexion. Personality & Character The Jaeger is a cold, methodical and utterly ruthless individual. He has no compunctions about killing or threatening his subordinates in Hound Dog and has no qualms about killing anyone that got in the way of his objectives; be it man, woman, child, teen or elder. Fitting his icy personality, The Jaeger's displayed range of emotions so far is relatively limited. Wearing a threatening smirk underneath his mask, he enjoys hunting criminals and terrorists, watching the plans he has concocted succeed, and cornering his targets. Although he seems to take satisfaction with taking out someone personally, The Jaeger is also satisfied with orchestrating a target's death even if he does not pull the trigger himself. He is patient and cautious, preferring to wait until success is most likely. He does not like potential loose ends, preferring to get rid of anything doubtful. He shows a great level of contempt towards people who have committed crimes and are terrorists and shows no hesitation in killing them. Although The Jaeger follows all orders from the Operation Director, he acts on his own initiative on more than one occasion. One of the occasions was when he planted bombs in a building and blew it up, killing everyone inside for the sake of getting his target. Additionally, he is not above using loved ones and associates to draw out his targets, such as kidnapping them in order to lure out those he is tasked to hunt. The Jaeger is also shown to use psychological warfare on his targets should he have sufficient data on them. Despite his allegiance to the G.H.Q, he does not seem to trust them although he never shows it up front with his colleagues and superiors and this happens to be the case vice versa. This is further magnified by the fact that G.H.Q implanted a micro chip into his brain that would incinerate his mind the moment his thoughts veered off in a direction unfavorable to the G.H.Q. As such, he decides to go along with their wishes as it would be the most optimal choice that keeps hims alive longer. He seems doubtful of the narrative that Gamindustri is a threat to Earth, and has displayed a curiosity as to why the G.H.Q wants the Gem of Sephira to begin with. He has his own theories about G.H.Q's actions and what the purpose of the Gem may be, but he never seemed to divulge that information, so it is unknown how much he is aware of. Interestingly enough, the Jaeger has also shown to have a degree of contempt towards people who take the peace they have for granted and lash out when things do not go their way, which was what he witnessed after orchestrating terror attacks in Gamindustri, much to the point that he was willing to watch the Four Nations burn to the ground at the hands of G.H.Q with satisfaction. Witnessing the events of the second American civil war, he reached the conclusion that tragedy will only make people realize just how precious everything they lost was. When called out for his way of thinking in this topic, he was noticeably angry to the point where he would declare that he would enjoy utterly slaughtering Compa and her friends. The Jaeger did not see himself as a hero of any sort that could eradicate all conflict and only believed that his role in the world was a necessary one as a cleaner of sorts that purged crime and dissidents that were big threats to world stability. He did not fear death and instead only viewed it as an inconvenience that would hinder his plans of cleaning up the world bit by bit. Powers and Abilities After the loss of his family, it is said that he had begun to train himself to the brink, in an attempt to surpass his limits as a human. Since he is not an Esper or from a family of Magi, he had to use the many years of training he already had to make up for his nature as a powerless human. From this reasoning, it is believed that he was a military veteran before assuming the mantle of The Jaeger. He became a threat sufficient enough to oppose any human threat, using only his skills and knowledge. When the G.H.Q approached him, he was given a multitude of enhancements and weapons, practically turning him into a super soldier of sorts. As such, the Jaeger's physical strength is enhanced to the early levels of superhuman condition by a series of treatments performed on him by G.H.Q scientists. He has used his legs and right arm to strike enemies with tremendous force and his physical might is easily on par with Kurosaki Kojirou when using enforcement magecraft. G.H.Q also removed the remnants of the Jaeger's left arm after it was believed to be severed in an earlier conflict and replaced the missing limb with a cybernetic one. The bionic arm gives him extraordinary superhuman strength, allowing him to rip apart doors and smash through concrete. The Jaeger's bones and muscles are apparently vastly denser and more resilient than a normal human's, allowing him to withstand blows that would have seriously injured or killed an average person. The Jaeger's speed is tremendously enhanced beyond the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman condition and his vastly enhanced agility is superior to even Olympic gold medalists. The Jaeger's musculature produces far less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, allowing him to exert himself at peak capacity for hours before tiring. Among his other capabilities, he is a skilled marksman, capable of wielding many types of firearms, and is proficiently skilled with blades, both short and long. The Jaeger is a practitioner of a type of Bajiquan takes the shortest route without any initial movement to damage the inside instead of the outside. He is capable of defeating a normal person with a single hit, but claims that it is a mimicry of taolu without much behind it. Against Shizuki, it damages his inside rather than outside, allowing the impacts to pierce through him. One combination, “Six Grand Opening - Elbow Upthrust”, involves grabbing the opponent's arm from below, carrying it up while also pressing his side close to the opponent's waist, and simultaneously delivering a blow to the heart with his left elbow and a strike from his left foot to the supporting leg, all in an instant to combine offense and defense. Equipment DqhTxdT.png|: Innate Mode oMLVLjP.png|: Eviceron Mode Death_Gun_!1.jpg| '«Accuracy International L115A3» : ' A sniper rifle he uses to snipe targets from afar. So far it's only been used to monitor people from a far in the story. '«Type 54 "Black Star"» : '''The Jaeger's weapon of choice, a semi-automatic pistol heavily used by armed forces and police of many countries. '«XE Newtype 7» : '''A sword used in close quarters combat. The weapon has two functions: Innate mode, and Eviceron mode. When using Eviceron mode, the sword becomes charged with a red energy of swords that's capable of burning through steel though it seems to be unable to slice through Kojirou's Murasame. '''Unnamed Mask : '''The Jaeger's most iconic feature is his mask, which is not only used to hide his identity and instill fear in his victims, but they also have a practical function. The eyes of the mask are a special kind of goggles that can see into the inferred spectrum and has a thermal imaging feature. The mask also alters his voice, making it sound deeper and mechanical in a way. Trivia *Jaeger is the German word for "Hunter". *The Jaeger is loosely based on marvel's the winter soldier while borrowing his appearance from Sword Art Online's Death Gun. *Because of the names he has given his weapons and equipment, it is assumed that those were the names of his family that were killed. *It is also theorized that Bruce, the name given to his mask, is in fact, his real name. *The Jaeger is one of the few characters who has undergone multiple revisions to the point of no longer resembling the character he initially started as in the Sephira Roleplay. Category:Male Category:Humans Category:GHQ Members Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborgs